


Searching for a Silver Lining in London

by devilinthedetails



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magician's Nephew, Rainy Day in London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Digory searches for a silver lining on a rainy day in London.
Kudos: 3





	Searching for a Silver Lining in London

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Magician's Nephew soon after Digory arrives in London.

Searching for a Silver Lining in London

Digory sat at the parlor window of his Aunt Letty’s and Uncle Andrew’s row house in London, scowling at the streaks of rain running down the glass and clouding his view. Not that there was much worth looking at outside the window, he thought bitterly. London was a bleak, beastly city even when it wasn’t raining, and when it was raining it became downright intolerable. 

When it rained, the sky would turn mackerel gray, the rain would fall with such unrelenting determination to soak everyone that nobody could stay dry even under an umbrella, and a damp fog would inevitably roll off the Thames making Digory feel as if he had a nasty head cold. Worse still, it seemed to rain almost every day in London, making it the most miserable place in the entire English Empire, Digory was convinced. 

If Father were here, he’d tell Digory that every rain cloud had a silver lining and that Digory should search for the silver lining on this rain cloud. His father was an optimistic man, always offering trite aphorisms like that which somehow would take on a new vigor and vivacity just because he said them with a grin and a wink. Father wasn’t here, however. He was working in India, which was why Digory and his mother had been exiled to the beastly city of London in the first place. 

Mother was sickly, and that was why she and Digory couldn’t remain in the country even if Digory thought that the fresh country air might do her some good. Might be the only power that could restore her since all the doctor’s medicines seemed to be failing to help her. 

Digory’s maiden Aunt Letty did all she could to nurse Mother back to health, but her ministrations appeared even less effectual than the doctor’s, and she didn’t have much time or patience for Digory. If Digory tried to confide in her how much he longed to be back in nature, she would only chide him for whining and suggest that he should play in the garden. The garden that was so small and full of sad excuses for trees and plants that it couldn’t be considered nature in Digory’s opinion. 

As for Uncle Andrew, Digory suspected that he was truly insane and should’ve been confined to Bedlam. He spent all his days locked in the attic, performing God only knew what mad experiments. It was lucky they hadn’t all been blown up in their sleep, Digory supposed. 

Oh, how he ached to be back in the country. Away from his mad uncle and maiden aunt. With his mother healthy and vibrant again. Riding his pony across green fields with the wind rushing through his ears and his hair so he felt free as a flying bird. Resting beside a babbling brook. Removing his shoes and dipping his toes in it. Leading his pony to drink the cool, clear water of the countryside that was so different from the muddy city water of the Thames. 

He would return to the country one day and ride free again, he told himself. He let that hope and dream be his silver lining as listened to the rain patter against the windows and the hooves of the horses tied to hansom cabs clattering along the dirty cobbles of London’s winding streets.


End file.
